Défi - Les demandes en mariage (Ange Phoenix)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Voilà un petit défi de relevé ! Fandom choisi : Supernatural Couples : Sam/Jessica, Dean/Castiel, Dean/OC Comment ces trois couples sans rien en commun se montrent leur amour ? Un chose ne change jamais, le mariage reste le moyen de dire "je t'aime pour toujours"
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Me voilà de retour avec un petit défi !_  
 _Le défi a été lancé par Ange Phoenix :_ Les demandes en mariage.

 _J'ai décidé de relever le défi pour 3 couples, cette histoire sera donc un recueil de 3 OS avec les différents couples_

 _Voilà voilà ! Enjoy !_

* * *

 **LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE**

 **SAM/JESSICA**

Sam réfléchissait à nouveau à ce qui allait se passer. Il préparait cette journée depuis des semaines et il voulait que tout soit parfait. Le jour de leur second anniversaire approchait à grands pas et il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait que ce jour devienne : le jour où il demanderait à Jessica, la femme qu'il aime de tout son cœur, de l'épouser.

Il avait déjà prévenu les amis qui seraient impliqués dans cette demande, notamment Brady, l'ami qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre. Sam se souvenait encore cette première soirée, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude des soirées étudiantes. Brady l'avait poussé à aller parler à cette fille qui, d'après Sam, était totalement hors de sa catégorie. Et pourtant, le voilà deux ans plus tard près à lui demander de devenir sa femme.

Bien sûr Sam aurait bien aimé garder un contact avec son frère, Dean. Ce dernier l'ayant pratiquement élevé, il devrait peut être l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il allait se marier. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes. John, leur père, avait bien signifié au plus jeune des Winchester que s'il décidait de partir, il ne devrait même pas essayer de revenir. Dean n'avait pas essayé de le défendre et il avait fait ses bagages, partant sans se retourner. Et depuis ce jour, plus de nouvelles, pas même un appel pour dire qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Mais il s'éloignait du sujet. Il devait revoir les détails de la demande avant le jour J. Il avait prévu de l'emmener diner dans le restaurant de la rue principale, là où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. Puis, après le diner, il l'emmènerait se promener dans le parc de la fac, faisant un petit tour dans l'allée des souvenirs, comme dans les films qu'elle aime tant. Pour finir ils arriveraient sur la place, où leurs amis seraient tous là, leur faisant une haie d'honneur, chacun portant une rose blanche qu'ils donneraient à Jessica alors qu'ils passeraient devant eux.

Et enfin arriverait le moment fatidique de la demande. Sam mettrait un genou à terre et ouvrirait son cœur à la femme à qui il appartenait.

« Jessica, depuis deux ans ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle. J'étais seul et tu m'as donné une famille. J'étais perdu et tu m'as aidé à trouver ma voir. J'étais triste et tu m'as rendu le sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, devant les personnes qui ont été témoins de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je te dis : je t'aime. Jessica Moore, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Sam avait écrit ce discours depuis des jours et pourtant il continuait de le modifier, de l'arranger, de changer des mots. Il ne le trouvait jamais assez bon pour faire passer ses sentiments. Mais il savait qu'au moment venu, ce serait parfait.

Plus que quelques jours à patienter, et la bague pesait déjà extrêmement lourd au fond de sa poche. Le soir du 5 novembre, il saurait quel serait son avenir.

Il décida de rejoindra sa, il l'espérait, future fiancée pour se coucher. Cependant, un bruit le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de rester silencieuse pendant qu'il allait voir ce qui se passait à l'étage du dessous. Un homme était entré. Son frère ? Dean ? Ce dernier essaya de donner une explication sur la raison de sa présence avant de finalement dire :

« Papa a disparu depuis des jours. Il est allé chasser et il n'est pas rentré depuis des jours. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà avec le deuxième couple de ce défi ! Destiel shippers, celui-ci est pour vous !_

* * *

 **LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE**

 **DEAN/CASTIEL**

 _L'histoire se déroule dans le monde apocalyptique de 2014, Lucifer est libre, les survivants vivent au camp Chitaqua. Tous comptent sur Dean et Castiel pour les mener vers la survie._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'une sorte de routine s'était installée. Dean avait apprit que son frère avait finalement dit « oui » au diable, lui permettant de voyager libre sur la Terre. Et il se retrouvait seul. Seul ? Pas vraiment… Il pouvait toujours compter sur son autre famille : Bobby était maintenant décédé mais il s'était battu à ses côté pendant plusieurs années et surtout Castiel. Son ange. Aujourd'hui devenu humain, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Malgré toutes les épreuves, il avait survécu et ils s'étaient toujours soutenus.

Ils étaient devenus bien plus que des amis. Dean n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses tournent dans ce sens. D'abord un inconnu, puis un ami, et enfin une âme sœur. Comment les choses avaient pu changer à ce point là ? Il se souvenait du jour où il avait rencontré Castiel, son premier réflexe avait été d'essayer de le tuer. Avec le temps il avait appris à lui faire confiance, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Castiel avait abandonné le paradis pour se joindre à son côté de la guerre, devant humain par la même occasion. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Bien sûr ils s'étaient disputés à plusieurs reprises, certaines fois plus violement que d'autres. Par exemple, il y avait la fois où Dean n'avait plus adressé là parole à Castiel pendant des semaines après que ce dernier ne l'ait pas écouté sur le terrain et se soit fait blessé. Dean n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. S'il perdait Castiel, il perdait la dernière personne qui l'empêchait de complètement perdre l'esprit. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Mais c'est également à ce moment qu'il avait compris : Castiel n'était pas QUE son meilleur ami. Il était bien plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer mais l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le brun relevait bien plus de l'amour que de l'amitié.  
Bien sûr, au camp, tout le monde avait remarqué la tournure qu'avaient prit les choses entre ces deux là. C'est d'ailleurs Risa, une femme avec qui Dean aurait habituellement essayé de coucher, qui avait poussé le chasseur à avouer ses sentiments à son ami avant qu'il n'en ait plus l'occasion. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le soir même, en retournant à la cabane qu'ils partageaient depuis des années, Castiel sentit que quelque chose perturbait l'esprit de son ami.

« Dean ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda l'ex ange.

« Cas… Il faut qu'on parle… » répondit Dean, absolument pas sûr de lui. « Ca fait cinq ans qu'on se connait… Et… Je ne sais pas comment le dire… Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir agit comme un con l'autre jour… Je n'aurais pas dû t'en vouloir pour si peu, je sais que tu pensais bien faire et que tu voulais aider mais t'as été blessé et je me suis vachement inquiété pour toi… Le doc n'arrivait pas à nous dire si t'allais t'en remettre ou pas et… »

« Dean ! » le coupa Castiel. « Où tu veux en venir ? »

Dean prit une grande respiration. « Je t'aime. »

L'aveu posa un blanc entre les deux hommes. Aucun ne savait quoi répondre. Dean s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit. Maintenant plus rien ne serait pareil. Il avait tout gâché et il le savait. Il voudrait tellement retiré les trois derniers mots qu'il avait dits.

« Epouse-moi. » dit Castiel sans préambule.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Et encore moins ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Oui. »

Le chasseur s'avança vers l'ancien ange et l'embrassa passionnément, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau petit OS ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! Et voilà enfin le dernier couple de ce défi. Celui-là aura été long à écrire mais j'ai réussi !  
Je vous avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être à la place du personnage xD  
En tout cas c'est fait !  
Enjoy ! =D_

* * *

 **LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE**

 **DEAN/OC**

 _(POV OC)_

Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. Celle de deux personnes qui sont tombées amoureuses. Deux personnes qui ont décidé de passer leur vie ensemble. L'histoire d'une demande en mariage. C'est barbant ? Peut-être. Mais c'est mon histoire alors asseyez-vous et écoutez !

Dean et moi étions sur cette chasse depuis des semaines et on ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Nous avions découvert qu'une sorcière s'amusait à tuer des couples sur le point de se marier. Mais jusque là, impossible de l'identifier, encore moins de la tuer. On se retrouvait de ce fait à passer beaucoup de nuits tout les deux à devoir passer le temps de la manière qu'on savait faire (je vais vous épargner les détails, des enfants pourraient écouter ce que je raconte). Et qui je suis ? Comment dire… Amie ? Chasseuse ? Plan cul ? Faites votre choix, n'importe lequel me va.  
Depuis la mort de Castiel, Dean avait besoin de chasser, je le comprenais tout à fait. Sam en revanche préférait passer son temps au bunker pour faire le plus de recherches possibles sur le Nephilim, qui jusque là restait porté disparu. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais rencontré Dean sur une affaire il y a quelques mois et après lui avoir sauvé la peau (OUI ! Peut importe ce qu'il peut vous dire c'est MOI qui l'ai sorti de la merde !), on avait décidé (après plusieurs verres) qu'on pouvait rester ensemble et qu'on serait sûrement plus efficace en équipe. En plus, on s'entendait super bien, on rigolait bien, et le sexe… Vous voyez comment Dean est foutu ! J'ai pas besoin de vous en dire plus pour vous faire comprendre !

« Si seulement on pouvait l'attirer jusqu'à nous, ce serait plus simple » dit Dean en fermant son ordinateur.  
« Et comment tu veux faire ça ? En se mariant ? » répondis-je sur le ton de la rigolade.  
« Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Marrions-nous ! »  
« C'est pas drôle Dean, je déconnais. »  
« Pas moi, je suis sérieux, on n'a qu'à se marier pour trouver la sorcière et la tuer. Alors ? Tu veux m'épouser ? »  
« Quoi ? NON ! Si c'est ça ton d'une demande en mariage tu peux aller te faire foutre ! » répondis-je en claquant la porte.

Je veux bien que Dean et moi ne soyons qu'amis, et qu'il n'ait aucune raison de me faire une vraie demande en mariage… Mais MERDE ! Je mérite quand même mieux que ça ! Je suis chasseuse mais j'espère quand même un jour trouver quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais partager ma vie, malgré la chasse, et qui comprendra vraiment ce que c'est et ce que ça implique. J'ai déjà essayé d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de ce monde, je peux vous dire que c'était une catastrophe et que je ne ferais plus la même erreur. A partir de maintenant, je cherche un chasseur ou au moins quelqu'un qui connaisse.

Je restais un moment à vagabonder avant de finir ma soirée dans un bar où je fis une rencontre des plus intéressantes. Un couple qui venait fêter leur anniversaire avec des amis et qui avait fini par se fiancer. Nous étions en pleins dans la zone géographique touchée par la sorcière… On n'avait plus qu'à les suivre pendant les prochains jours ! Ils avaient toutes les chances d'être les prochaines victimes. Je retournais donc au motel pour mettre Dean au courant de mon plan.  
En rentrant, il essaya de s'excuser de la demande stupide qu'il avait fait, mais je le coupais direct, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, pas maintenant, pas avec lui, et pas DU TOUT en fait. On était simplement amis, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler avec lui de ce que je voulais en terme de copain, ou potentiel mari.

Bref, nous décidâmes d'aller monter la garde devant la maison du couple que j'avais suivi auparavant en dormant à tour de rôle pour être sûr de ne pas rater la sorcière au cas où elle venait. Dean prit le premier tour de garde et je me mis sur la banquette arrière pour essayer de dormir un petit peu.

 _(POV Dean)_

Ma partenaire s'était profondément endormie sur la banquette de Baby. Je devais admettre qu'elle était franchement cool. Avec elle… Je pouvais enfin me sentir moi. Depuis la mort de Cas, c'est comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même. Et maintenant… Elle m'aidait à me sentir mieux, elle m'aidait à reprendre le dessus de ma vie et à vivre « normalement ». A y repenser, s'y on s'était marié pour cette affaire, ça aurait pas changé grand-chose. On couchait déjà ensemble presque tous les soirs, on s'entendait à merveille, et je serais capable de donner ma vie pour elle. Elle faisait partie de la famille maintenant. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait réagit comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'y on avait la possibilité d'avoir une vraie vie, une vraie relation avec quelqu'un. Enfin pas plus que ce qu'on a déjà tout les deux.

C'est fou ce que c'était long de rester là à attendre que quelque chose se passe. J'ai horreur des planques, on passe des heures à rien faire. J'appelais Sam pour passer le temps, tant pis s'il dormait. On parlait un peu des dernières nouvelles, s'il avait avancé sur ses recherches concernant le Nephilim et le sujet dériva vite sur la jeune femme en train de dormir dans la voiture. Sam disait qu'il était content que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter, quelqu'un avec qui parler. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de dire quelqu'un pour remplacer Castiel mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas encore admettre que mon meilleur ami était mort et ne reviendrait jamais. Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça. Tout ce que j'étais capable de faire en ce moment c'était chasser et profiter du temps que je pouvais avoir avec les gens que j'ai. On perd tellement dans ce boulot, ça fait trop mal d'essayer de s'attacher, je ne ferais plus la même erreur, peu importe ce que Sam dirait, que ma nouvelle partenaire et moi soyons « très proche » ou non, on ne sera pas plus que ça. Des partenaires. Des collègues. Des amis. Une famille.

Après avoir raccroché avec Sam, je la regardais dormir. Ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux bleus. Elle lui ressemblait un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas autant perdue dans notre monde que Castiel ait pu l'être, elle y a toujours vécu bien entendu, mais dans l'attitude. Courageuse. Loyale. Prête à tout pour le plus grand bien. Elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter si cela voulait dire sauver le plus grand nombre. Je me demande quel aurait été le monde sans elle. A mon avis il serait bien sombre. Et voilà ! Je commençais à m'attacher ! Juste ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter… Bon… Après tout, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était aussi le cas de son côté. De ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle se fiche royalement de moi niveau sentiments. Et c'est temps mieux. C'est plus simple pour nous deux.

Un mouvement dans l'ombre du coté de la maison me permit de me changer les idées. La sorcière était là. Un coup d'œil à ma partenaire et je décidais de la laisser dormir. Elle avait l'air épuisée et elle méritait un peu de repos. Je m'avançais donc discrètement vers la maison, arme à la main, prêt à réagir au moindre signe de danger. Ayant entendu du bruit à l'étage, je me précipitais dans cette direction. Je visais la sorcière et tirais. Cette dernière arriva cependant à éviter la balle et à m'envoyer contre le mur. M'assommant par la même occasion.

 _(POV OC)_

Un coup de feu m'avait réveillée en sursaut. Je remarquais alors que Dean avant disparu. MERDE ! Il était parti après la sorcière, seul ! Je sortis immédiatement de la voiture, armée, et allais directement à l'intérieur. Le plus silencieusement possible, je me déplaçais dans la maison en cherchant Dean. J'entendais du bruit à l'étage supérieur et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Tout doucement je montais et entrais dans la chambre.

Ce que je vis en entrant aurait terrifié quelqu'un de non-expérimenté. Deux cadavres éventrés se trouvaient dans le lit. Les draps étaient noyés de leur sang. Et Dean. Il était dans les débris de ce qui fût une armoire. Lui aussi, couvert de sang. On pouvait voir son t-shirt déchiré de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Une épaisse entaille saignait abondement. N'écoutant que mon instinct, je me mis à tirer sur la femme devant lui qui me tournait le dos. Je vidais mon chargeur bien qu'elle fût morte avant ça. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le « clic » synonyme de chargeur vide que je jetais mon arme en me précipitant vers Dean.

« Dean ! Aller, tiens le coup ! Je vais te sortir de là… Je vais t'emmener à l'hosto et ça va aller… »

J'enlevais rapidement mon t-shirt et le plaçait sur sa blessure pour essayer d'arrêter un minimum le saignement. J'aidais Dean à se relever et le laissais s'appuyer sur moi en le ramenant jusqu'à l'Impala. Les rares fois où j'étais autorisée à conduire cette voiture étaient les fois où c'était à moi d'aller chercher à manger, et les fois où Dean était gravement blessé et n'était plus en état de tenir le volant.  
J'installais Dean du côté passager et me précipitais du côté conducteur en démarrant au quart de tour. En voyant qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance, je me mis à paniquer et accélérait de plus belle.

« DEAN ! » hurlai-je. « Dean accroche toi ! Je t'en prie tiens le coup ! T'as pas le droit de me lâcher ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi, Dean ! Dean… Dean… S'il te plait. On est presque arrivé… Dean… Me laisse pas… »

Je continuais de parler alors que Dean sombrait de plus en plus dans l'inconscient. En arrivant devant l'hôpital, je me ruais à l'intérieur, appelant au secours. Alors qu'une équipe se précipitait à ma suite, je retournais à la voiture vers Dean.

« Ca va aller Dean… Accroche-toi… Juste un peu plus… Pour moi… Je t'aime… »

Les médecins me forcèrent alors à me décaler pour les laisser travailler et une fois qu'ils eurent sorti Dean de la voiture, ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur où il disparut dans les couloirs avant que je ne puisse les suivre.  
L'attente était interminable. Combien de temps leur fallait-il pour recoudre une blessure et lui donner du sang ?! Il devait être mort. C'est pour ça que personne ne venait. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Bien sûr j'avais appelé Sam qui était venu me rejoindre aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, mais lorsqu'il arrive, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Dean. Mes cheveux en bataille et mes vêtements couverts de sang, du sang du Dean, me donnaient l'air dangereux si je n'entendais pas ce que je voulais. Personne ne devait avoir le courage de venir me dire que Dean était mort.  
Quand enfin je reconnus le médecin qui s'était occupé de Dean venir vers nous, je me jetais littéralement sur lui, en quête d'information. Il me demanda alors de me calmer et commença à me faire un discours, essayant de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Je n'y comprenais rien, je voulais juste savoir comment Dean allait et j'avais l'impression qu'il tournait autour du pot pour éviter la mauvaise nouvelle. Alors que j'allais lui poser franchement la question, Sam me devança.

« S'il vous plait, on veut juste savoir s'il est vivant et s'il va bien. Rien de plus… » dit-il, clairement terrorisé à l'idée de la réponse négative.  
« Il est vivant. Très affaibli, mais il s'en sortira avec du repos. »

Sam et moi relâchâmes un soupir de soulagement en chœur. Il était vivant. C'est tout ce qui m'importait. Le médecin, voyant notre réconfort, nous autorisa à aller le voir à condition que nous y allions chacun notre tour. Je laissais Sam y aller le premier. Après tout ils étaient frères, c'était plus important que moi. Je n'étais qu'une amie. Les mots que j'avais dits alors que Dean était mourant n'étaient dus qu'à la peur de le perdre. Et même si ils étaient vrais (ce qui n'est pas le cas !), Dean ne ressentait probablement pas la même chose et il était inutile que je m'attarde dessus. Dean n'avait rien entendu de toute manière. Je n'avais qu'à prétendre n'avoir rien dit et il n'en saurait jamais rien.  
Encore une fois, attendre que Sam revienne me parut extrêmement long. Je marchais de long en large dans le couloir, attendant qu'il sorte. Quand enfin je vis Sam sortir, je rentrais immédiatement dans la chambre. Et là… Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Les larmes montèrent si vite que je ne pus les retenir de tomber. Il paraissait si faible. Si pâle. On pourrait le croire mourant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était le même homme avec qui je me disputais quelques heures plus tôt pour le parfum de la meilleure pizza.

« Salut… » me dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
« Salut… » répondis-je entre mes larmes.

Il me fit signe de m'approcher et je lui pris la main. Je n'osais pas le serrer dans mes bras, j'avais tellement peur de le briser. Il essaya de me faire le sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret. Il réussit à m'arracher un petit rire. Même lorsqu'il était au plus mal il était capable de me faire sourire. Il était incroyable. Je rêvais de me blottir dans ses bras et de ne plus m'en séparer.

« J'ai entendu. » me dit-il. Voyant mon incompréhension il continua. « Quand on était dans la voiture. Tu m'as demandé de m'accrocher. Et je l'ai fait… Pour toi. J'entendais tout… Je t'aime aussi… »

Je n'arrivais pas à dire si ce qu'il venait de se passer tenait du rêve ou de la réalité. Il avait entendu mes mots alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Et il me disait maintenant que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, je m'approchais doucement et l'embrassais.

On va maintenant faire un petit bond dans le temps. Juste quelques mois. Jusqu'à la date anniversaire de la mort de Castiel. Je voyais depuis quelques jours que Dean n'allait pas bien. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à faire le deuil de son meilleur ami, mais ces derniers jours, je sentais qu'il y repensait. Et surtout je voyais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je le connaissais suffisamment depuis le temps, et surtout je l'aimais assez, pour respecter ce besoin d'avoir un jardin secret.

Un soir, alors que j'étais blottie dans ses bras et sur le point de m'endormir, je voyais bien qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

« Je ne veux jamais te perdre. » dit-il soudainement.  
« Quoi ? Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je suis là, je n'irai nulle part. » répondis-je, à nouveau éveillée.  
« Je ne pensais pas perdre Castiel… Et pourtant il n'est plus là… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »  
« Dean… » le coupais-je. « Il ne va rien m'arriver… On est tout les deux. Rien ne peut nous arrêter. T'es Batman, tu te souviens ? Et Batman ne laisserait jamais sa Robin être blessée. »  
« J'ai le moyen de m'en assurer. » répondit-il d'un ton anormalement sérieux. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il reprit. « J'ai trouvé un sort… Pour lier une vie à une autre. Si l'une s'arrête, l'autre prend le relais. Une vie pour deux. Unies à jamais… »  
« Sérieusement ? Dean, ce serait parfait. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »  
« Je veux qu'on fasse ce sort… Le jour de notre mariage. »

J'en restais bouche bée. Avais-je bien entendu ?

« Tu… Tu veux qu'on se marie ? »  
« Je veux passer le reste de mon existence à tes côtés… Si c'est aussi ce que tu veux. Je t'aime. Et je veux le montrer au monde entier. Je veux faire de toi ma femme. Si tu veux de moi comme mari. »

Préférant les actes à la parole, je l'embrassais avec passion. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux (bon d'accord j'avoue que ça débordait un peu mais c'est pas le sujet).

« Bien sûr que je le veux. »

* * *

 _Vous avez atteint la fin de ces demandes en mariage ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Quel couple avez-vous préféré ? Quel demande avez-vous préféré ?  
Et aussi, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ;-)_


End file.
